


Advent 2017

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Christmas Advent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: 25 days of Christmassy goodness





	1. A Holly Jolly Christmas? [T]

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I'm starting late.   
> Yes, I know I'm shit at this.  
> But I'm on a mission.  
> And I'm gonna catch up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob has a secret he's not told Felipe, but when Felipe finds out, he's determined to set the record straight.  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Felipe fiddled with the radio as Rob drove them back from the factory. It had been Felipe’s last official day in Williams and as emotional as it had all been they were both looking forward to disappearing for the next month. Having technically retired twice, Felipe was all out of goodbyes and tears to cry. Right now he was focused on the upcoming festive season and diving head first in.

The Brazilian smiled brightly as the Christmas music poured out of the car radio. He settled back in his seat, a small smile spreading across his face as he tapped his feet softly in time to the beat.

“So you are not following me this time? Like you do when we leave Ferrari?” Felipe teased; a conversation he had jokingly had with Rob a few times. The Brit rolled his eyes beside him, changing gear.

“It’s a little bit different to following you to another team this time.” Rob said, his eyes lingering on the radio with a small frown on his face. Felipe shrugged.

“For sure, we can do good together somewhere else.” He smirked.

“Maybe…” Rob muttered, barely paying attention. Felipe frowned out the front window when the music changed to some strange British talk show. He turned to face Rob, frown still on his face. But when Rob didn’t react to him Felipe put it down as a mistake and moved to change the radio station back. “I turned that off for a reason.” Rob said, not taking his eyes off the road. Felipe frowned more deeply at him, his fingers frozen halfway towards the radio controls. When Felipe didn’t respond, Rob turned towards him, making sure he was being clear and there was no misunderstanding. “Leave the Christmas music off.”

“Why?” Felipe asked, dumbfounded. “Is Christmas?”

“It’s the 1st of December.”

“Right… So is Christmas.”

“I don’t like Christmas songs.” Rob said plainly. Felipe could barely comprehend what he was saying.

“How can you not?”

“Just not a fan.” Rob shrugged again. Felipe fell back in his chair, frowning at the glove box. He couldn’t follow any of this.

“But Christmas music is… It makes you feel all warm and… Christmassy.”

“Well you can not play it in my car. No Christmas music. No Christmas feelings.” Felipe’s eyes went wide at Rob’s connotation.

“You… You do not like… Christmas…?” Felipe barely said. Rob frowned over at him.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“How can you not like Christmas?!?!” Felipe outburst.

“I Just don’t.”

“No Christmas tree? Or Christmas jumpers? Secret Santa? Christmas dinner? Snowmen? Snowflakes? Christmas cookies? None of it?!”

“Don’t get me started on stupid Christmas jumpers…” Rob muttered. Felipe shook his head in disbelief.

“We are doing Christmas, Rob.”

“You go ahead, just leave me out of it.”

“No way. Unless you give me a very good reason as to why you hate Christmas then we are doing all the Christmas things and you are doing them too.” Felipe said stubbornly. Rob opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing came out. Felipe folded his arms, nodding affirmatively. “Is settled then.” With a small smile, Felipe found the Christmas music on the radio again. He heard the sigh of disappointment from Rob beside him but he ignored it. Rob just simply couldn’t hate Christmas, and it was Felipe’s new mission to change the Brit’s mind.

\- - -

“No. I said no stupid Christmas jumpers.”

“Is for fun, Rob.” Felipe repeated, dragging Rob into the clothing store. Rob tried to resist but even though Felipe was pocket sized he still had a lot of power in him. With protest, Felipe dragged Rob through the store until he found the rack with all the Christmas jumpers. “Oh, Rob, look!” Felipe gasped, finally letting go of Rob’s arm. He seriously considered making a break for it but Felipe had the key for the car. “We can be reindeer!”

Felipe’s stupid smile reappeared from behind a beige jumper with a fluffy white stomach and bells on red velvet around the collar. A little giggle emitted from the Brazilian as he lifted the hood to show two little antlers. Rob sent him a dark look.

“No.”

“You would be cute as a reindeer.” Felipe countered. Rob folded his arms.

“No.”

“No fun…” Felipe sighed, hanging the jumper back up. But his eyes lit up in an instant and Rob was genuinely concerned about what he make have found next. “Or you could be Santa!” Felipe beamed, holding up the red jumper designed to look like Santa’s jacket.

“No.”

“I could be your reindeer – for sure, I think this works.”

“I said no.”

“Oh!” Felipe squeaked as he found the button in the cuff of the sleeve. Rob glared at the jumper as it started playing a short rendition of “Santa Clause is Coming to Town”.

“Not in a million years.”

“This one has lights! Like a Christmas tree!” Felipe enthused, undeterred by Rob’s constant negativity. Rob hung his head back.

“I’m not wearing a jumper that makes me look like a tree. I’m not wearing a jumper that makes me look like a reindeer. I’m not wearing a jumper that makes me look like a bloody elf!” Rob outburst, forcing the jumper Felipe had just got off the rack back into it’s place. “I said no.”

“Either you pick one or I pick one for you.” Felipe countered, folding his arms.

“I won’t wear it.” Rob sent back.

“Will call your mum.” Felipe smirked. He knew that if Rob’s mum asked/told him to do anything he would struggle to argue with her. Rob exasperated.

“Alright fine. I’ll pick a fucking jumper.” Rob grumbled, flicking through the rack. “Just so you don’t dress me up as the bloody tooth fairy or something.”

“Would not; not festive enough.” Felipe grinned, knowing he had won this round.

\- - -

“FELIPE!” Rob yelled, tripping over yet another box of tinsel and glitter covered stuff. He swore by now he and the floor were covered in more glitter than anything else. “Was there a Chrsitmas explosion whilst I was out?” He barked, eyes raking the mess in front of him. His stomach dropped to the floor when he saw the tell-tale sign of green pine leaves. That could only mean one thing.

Abandoning the shopping, he rushed through to the front room.

“Well how the fuck did you get that in here?!” Rob asked, more shocked than anything else. Clearly Felipe had done some redecorating as the television and the sofa had been moved around to fit his stupidly large real Christmas tree. “Mate, it’s dropping leaves everywhere.”

“Will clean up when am done!” Felipe called from behind the tree, the only signal as to where he was being the red tinsel that suddenly appeared from the back. Rob, however, was frowning at the tree.

“Why have you only decorated the bottom of the tree?” He asked, feeling he may already know the answer. Felipe’s head appeared, a faint blush visible on his cheeks.

“Urm… For Sure…. Is big…”

“You can’t reach the top, can you.” Rob smirked. Felipe let out a little huff.

“Can. For sure.”

“Alright.” Rob nodded, stooping to pick a bauble out of the box. “Put this one up there then, if you can reach.” Rob challenged. Felipe sheepishly extracted himself from the tree.

“Erm….” Taking the bauble lightly from Rob, Felipe looked up at the point he was referring to.

“Need a foot up?”

“No!” Felipe blushed, outraged. “Is just… For sure… Does not go there.” Felipe said with a nod, putting the bauble back.

“Sure.” Rob grinned sarcastically. Felipe glared at him.

“Fine. _You_ put the bauble on the tree.” Felipe said, handing Rob a different bauble.

“I thought you said it didn’t go there.”

“This one does.” Felipe said, the aforementioned thing hanging from his finger.

“To prove you’re too short to reach the top, I’d love to.” Rob smiled, kissing Felipe chastely as he took the bauble from his hand, reaching up easily to put it on one of the highest branches. When he turned around to gloat, Felipe was holding out some tinsel for him.

“Since am too small…” Felipe smiled coyly. Rob narrowed his eyes at him.

“This was a trick, wasn’t it.”

“For sure, you prove am too small. So if you could help?” Felipe had that cute expression on his face. One that Rob found difficult to say no to anyway. With a sigh, Rob took the tinsel, allowing Felipe to instruct him as of where to put it along with the other decorations. Rob wouldn’t admit it but he actually quite enjoyed decorating the tree. A small smile fell onto his face as he put the angel on the top and stood back with Felipe to admire their work.

“Looks good.” Rob said lightly. Felipe wrapped his arms around Rob’s waist, resting the side of his head on Rob’s arm as they looked up at the tree.

“Is perfect.” Felipe sighed, feeling content. This was what Christmas was supposed to be.

\- - -

The first thing Felipe smelt when he walked in the house was burning. Panic shot through him as he abandoned the gifts that were in his hands and rushed to the kitchen. He got one hand on the door.

“No! Stay out of here!” Rob called through the door. Felipe stopped, still keeping one hand on the wood separating him from Rob and the burning smell.

“Rob? Are OK?”

“All good, Sunshine!” Rob called back, but he sounded anything but.

“Can smell burning.”  
“Just a small mishap. It’s all under control!”

“What are you doing in there?”

“I’m having a shower, Felipe.” Rob sent sarcastically. Felipe rolled his eyes. “What do you think I’m doing?”

“What are you burning?”

“Nothing… Intentionally…” Tired of the cryptic messages, Felipe pushed open the kitchen door. “NO!”  
“And you have a go at me for making a mess.” Felipe laughed, looking at the carnage that was now their kitchen. “For sure, this is a mess.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise…” Rob sighed, rubbing more flour into his hair. Felipe moved towards him, pulling him close by his apron and kissing the powdered sugar off his lips.

“Would be very surprised to come home and find the kitchen in flames.” Felipe giggled. Rob looked around at his mess.

“It was all going well until I tried to put the icing on…” Rob muttered, pointing to what looked like a pile of melting snowmen. “Then as I was trying to sort that out I forgot the Rudolfs and…” Rob dropped his head as Felipe’s eyes fell on the tray of black, smouldered cookies that were once shaped like reindeers. “Don’t even get me started on the Christmas trees.” Felipe moved out of Rob’s hold to look at the tray of cookies that weren’t burnt but certainly didn’t resemble anything like a Christmas tree. They just looked like cookie blobs.

“You tried to make Christmas cookies.” Felipe smile, his eyes full of love. Rob frowned at him.

“And in the process nearly burnt the house down.”

“Is OK. I go and put my things away, you clear up the mess and then I can show you my special recipe for the perfect cookies.” Felipe beamed, more pleased than anything that Rob had taken an initiative to do something Christmassy without having to be forced into it. Rob smiled back at him.

“Guess my plan worked then.”

“Plan?” Felipe asked, confused. But it didn’t take long to explained; Rob held up another apron with an elf design on it to match the Santa design one that Rob was wearing. “Came in a pack of two and I just couldn’t resist.”

\- - -

“I suppose Christmas isn’t so bad after all.” Rob signed, sipping on the mulled wine he had perfected over the last few weeks. Felipe was curled under his arm whilst they watched a Christmas film, wrapping paper littering the floor in front of them. “If you skip the chaos, nearly burning the house down and stupid itchy jumpers.”

“Christmas is not Christmas without the jumpers.” Felipe muttered, feeling dozy. It was a fight he was still hadn’t won, but of all the battles he had won this Christmas he was happy to let it slide. Rob smirked at him, settling back further into the sofa as he placed a kiss on the top of Felipe’s head.

“Merry Christmas, Sunshine.” Rob muttered into Felipe’s hair. Even he had to admit, when spent with the right person, Christmas wasn’t that bad at all.


	2. The One With the Tropical Christmas Party [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas party goes wrong when there is a technical issue with the radiator...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the friends episode "The One With Phoebe's Dad"
> 
> Bit of a different pairing but for the prompt I think it worked really well!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fernando ignored the knock at the door for a moment as he continued finalising the arrangements on the table. It was too early for anyone to be arriving at their party anyway. He just had the last few finishing touches to make before he could go and get ready himself. His flatmates and he had decided that a Christmas party at their flat would be better than trying to meet up with all their friends over the period of Christmas. It was just easier to get everyone together at the same time, see everyone on the same day.

So the three of them had put together a little party budget and Fernando had been in charge of getting the event organised. He didn’t mind; he loved organising parties. It was what he was best at. The party was going to give them all an opportunity to get to know one another better; as they had only moved in with each other a few months ago work and other life commitments had kept the trio away from each other. This was going to be the first time they had all socialised with each other.

Rolling his eyes, Fernando abandoned setting up the table as the knocker started knocking consistently. He rushed to the door to make it stop, nearly getting a fist to the face as he ripped the door open.

“Knew that would work.” Mark smiled. Fernando left him in the doorway, returning to the table.

“Are early.” Fernando commented, barely paying attention to Mark.

“Come on, mate, I practically live here. I can’t be early.” Mark said, putting the two bottles of wine he had brought with him on the drinks table before flopping into the sofa. Fernando glared at him, moving to the discarded bottles to set them in an appropriate place. Mark rolled his eyes, flicking on the television.

“Do make yourself at home.” Fernando huffed, trying to rectify the path of chaos Mark had paved through his apartment.

“Bite me,” Mark stuck his tongue out, reaching for one of the cookies in the bowl on the coffee table. Fernando slapped his hand away. “You’re a mean host.”

“You make a lot of mess.” Fernando countered, taking Mark’s coat and scarf off him. Mark shook his head as Fernando disappeared into his bedroom.

“So where are the others? Or have you tidied them away too?” Mark called, his eyes falling on the cookies again. Giving one quick glance at the door, Mark grabbed one, shoving the whole little Christmas tree in his mouth.

“No, are here or on their way.” Fernando said as he walked out of his bedroom. “Jenson is-HEY!” Fernando outburst, rushing forwards to Mark. “I said no!”

“You’re a really good baker though, mate.” Mark said around his mouthful of cookie. Fernando folded his arms.

“Are for the guests!”

“I’m a guest, aren’t I?”

“No, are a lodger.” Fernando huffed, rearranging the cookies in the bowl.

“You were saying about Jenson.” Mark encouraged, aiming to change the subject.

“Jenson is on his way home from work, Nico is in his room getting ready.” Mark consulted his watch.

“He’s got over an hour before the party starts.” Fernando shrugged.

“Wanted to get ready. Maybe he invites someone he wants to impress.” Fernando couldn’t deny that Nico had caught his eye. As it was Jenson’s flat it had been Jenson who had decided the young blonde German should take the third bedroom. And although Fernando wouldn’t say he was interested in him, the third tenant did spark his attention. With his own hours so inconsistent, Fernando rarely saw Nico, but what he had seen of him made him want to know more.

“You know, you’re not very subtle at pinning.” Mark smirked, using Fernando’s clear distraction to take another cookie.

“Shh! Walks are thin.” Fernando insisted.

“Ahh, now I get why you like sharing a wall with him.” Fernando blushed a bright red. Then his eyes locked on the cookie Mark was eating.

“Are a nightmare.” Fernando sighed, taking the bowl of cookies to the kitchen.

“Hey! I like them!”

“Are not all for you!” Fernando chastened.

“So you’re wearing this tonight? Got to admit, mate, I’m feeling a little over dressed.” Mark commented, bringing the conversation back to before the cookie debacle.

“Am just finishing these last few things and then will go get changed.” Fernando said, still busying himself with more preparation. Mark looked around the apartment.

“What on earth could possibly still need to be done?”

“Still have to set up the snack table and the music, and make sure-”

“-How about you leave all that to me and go and get ready? I’d hate for everyone to show up with you in your sweat pants.”

“Because if I leave you in charge of the snacks you’ll eat them all.” Fernando pointed out.

“Well I promise I won’t; I’m a much better DJ than you anyway.” Mark said, pushing Fernando towards his bedroom.

“Christmas music, Mark! Is a Christmas party!” Fernando countered, trying to return to the main room of the apartment. But Mark wasn’t having any of it.

“Woah – we making this a sauna party?” Mark and Fernando turned to see Nico walk out of his bedroom sporting a thin grey hoodie and a pair of smart jeans. Fernando couldn’t help the way his eyes raked him, wondering what that hoodie was hiding. “Can we turn down the heat?”

“Sure…” Fernando muttered, a little bit breathless.

“My hands are covered in gel,” Nico said, gesturing his hands as he moved towards the bathroom. “Can you grab it?”

“I’ll get it.” Mark said, giving Fernando a nudge. “You get changed.” Pulling the door closed behind the Spaniard, Mark crossed to the radiator. Giving the knob a gentle twist he set the temperature to a lower setting. But something didn’t feel right. The knob didn’t feel very secure. Frowning, Mark tried to tighten the thing up. It appeared it was only secure if it was on really warm.

Then something even worse happened.

“Did you just break the radiator?” Nico asked, jaw slightly dropped in shock as he left the bathroom to see Mark standing beside the radiator with the temperature gauge in his hand.

\- - -

“Anyway, I’m stuck in this blizzard.” Jenson said down the phone to Fernando, who was biting his lip nervously. “So are the guys I invited from work so I told them not to bother. Just Nico and you until I get back so don’t go wrecking the flat.” The Brit joked.

“Uh huh.”

“Just make sure it’s nice and warm when I get back; I’m freezing my nuts off in this car.”

“Oh… Ok…”

“I won’t keep you any longer! Get back to your party!” Jenson smiled.

“But, um…” It was no good; the line had gone dead. Fernando sighed, looking at his phone display and the disconnected call. Keep the flat nice and warm, eh?

“Welcome to our tropical Christmas party!” Nico winced, opening the door for more guests to arrive. “Go straight through to the bedroom and leave… All your clothes if you want.” With the radiator chucking out hot air and the many bodies now filling the apartment, it was really starting to get hot in their flat. Nico had changed, ditching his jumper and jeans for an open shirt and some shorts. He looked like he belonged on some Mediterranean island.

Fernando, on the other hand, had gone for the uncomfortable sweat.

“Mate, just go and change.” Mark begged, having already opened his own shirt and was now contemplating how bad it would be if he wandered around in his boxers.

“No, am fine.” Fernando stubbornly stated, getting another tray of cookies to walk around the room. Sadly, with the heat, the icing had started to melt off them, making them look more like melting snowmen and deformed Christmas trees. Nonetheless Fernando was still pushing on, trying to be the perfect host.

“Give me those and go and change. You’re gonna pass out in the heat.” Mark ordered, no longer taking Fernando’s shit.

“Mark-!”

“-He’s right, Fernando. You can’t be comfortable.” Fuzzy heat filled Fernando as the German voice filtered into his ear. He turned to face Nico, desperate to not let his eyes linger on the very toned abdomen of his flatmate, as they so wanted to. All those weeks of wondering what was hidden beneath the clothes and an impromptu tropical Christmas party had gifted him the answer. He was glad he was holding a tray of cookies, not trusting his hands in this new found feeling and the dehydration that was definitely affecting his body. “Plus you’ve done enough hosting for one night.” Nico stated, taking the cookies off Fernando and placing them on the table. Fernando’s hands hung awkwardly in the air, now with nothing to do. “So go and change and then come and have a drink with me.”

“Ok…” Fernando breathed, unable to break the eye contact Nico had started. He shook himself out of it, grabbing Mark’s arm as he dropped his head, rushing towards his bedroom.

“Fernando-?”

“-We have a problem.” Fernando stated once he had the door closed, his back pressed to it. Mark cocked an eyebrow at him.

“If your talking about the sauna Christmas party that’s not news, mate.” Fernando shook his head, beginning to pace.

“Is…” Fernando didn’t even know how to start. So many feelings were rushing around inside of him.

“Nico?” Mark prompted. Fernando sent him a dark look.

“…You broke that radiator on purpose.”

“I didn’t, mate.” Mark said, moving to Fernando’s wardrobe. Fernando flopped on the bed, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“Did not realise he was this attractive…” Fernando groaned.

“You shouldn’t leave him waiting.” Mark said calmly. Fernando frowned at him.

“Eh?”

“Well, he wants you to go out there and drink with him. We both know how you don’t hold your drink.”

“You do do this on purpose!”

“I didn’t, Fernando.” Mark laughed, throwing some clothes at the Spaniard. “Promise. I’m just taking advantage of an opportunity for you to _really_ get to know your flatmate.” Mark winked.

“Is just a pity drink. Does not mean anything.”

“Maybe not, but it’s always worth a try. When is the next chance you’ll get to have him drunkenly half naked, eh?”

“You are disgusting.” Fernando spat, tearing his shirt over his head. They were right; it was unbearably hot. And as crudely as Mark had put it, this could be a perfect opportunity to delve into his new found crush.

\- - -

By about ten, everyone was finding the heat too much. Fernando was drunk on dehydration and the drinks Nico had kept making for him, Nico was having way too much fun discovering what drunk Fernando was like, and after Daniel had suggested getting some lobsters to play Fernando and his converted game Mark took the initiative to call it a night.

“Mark,” Fernando whispered to the ceiling; the music and party guests long gone. He was laying on his back, having moved the coffee table out of the way to give them some space to dance in the middle of the room.

“Yes, mate.”

“Why are we lying?” Fernando asked, his head feeling too heavy to turn to look at Mark who was lying to his left.

“Well, you’re a drunken baboon and – whilst dancing – you fell over. So I’m laying here to make it look like you did it on purpose.”

“Are a good friend.” Fernando slurred, smiling stupidly as he patted Mark’s bare stomach.

“Thought I’d join the pants party.” Nico said, lying down on Fernando’s other side. Fernando couldn’t stop the involuntary sound he emitted as his eyes raked every expanse of Nico’s toned body, head to toe, covered now only by a pair of black briefs. Subconsciously, Fernando licked his lips. “Hey, you don’t get to look for free.” Nico teased. His eyes flicked to Mark briefly.

“You look for free all night.” Fernando pointed out, shuffling a little closer to Nico. Mark shook his head, knowing Fernando wouldn’t be doing any of this if he wasn’t drunk and dehydrated.

“You even got his shirt off him.” Mark added. Nico’s eyes went wide in fear.

“Yeah but, you know, it’s just hot… I…”

“Mate, chill. We’re just friends.” Mark assured, looking across at Nico. It had become apparent quite quickly that Fernando’s crush was probably not one sided.

“But you’re so…”

“I’m not a concern.” Mark reinstated. With a glance at the now sleepy Fernando, Mark smirked. “He definitely prefers blondes.”

“HO HO HO-ly shit!” Jenson announced, opening the front door. “Fucking hell, I know I asked you to keep it warm but this may be a little over the top, guys.” Jenson outburst, ripping his coat and scarf off. “I thought you had a party?”

“Got too hot.” Nico said, his fingers absentmindedly tickling up Fernando’s arm. Fernando snuggled a little closer.

“Am I interrupting something?” Jenson cocked his eyebrow, frowning at the three of them lying on the floor in only their underwear. “Do I need to make some rule about having orgies when I’m away?”

“The thing came off the radiator when we tried to turn it down.” Mark said. Jenson frowned, heading towards the aforementioned thing.  

“And no one thought to turn it off?” Mark sat bolt upright, looking across at Jenson. Nico was also looking just as annoyed to be only now finding out this information. “Evidently not.”

“A tropical Christmas party for nothing then.” Mark sighed, hanging his head.

“There were a few perks.” Nico muttered, looking down at Fernando.

“With that off it’s gonna get cold in here, and after you’ve been subject to the heat of the sun for the last five hours I suggest you go find some layers and brace yourself for a temperature drop. I’ll call the engineer in the morning.” Jenson explained, grabbing his bag and heading to his bedroom. “Also, Nico?”

“Yeah?”

“You got him drunk, you can deal with him.” Jenson smirked, pointing at Fernando. “Water and layers would be my advise.” With that, the Brit disappeared into his room. Nico looked to Mark who was getting to his feet.

“He’ll be pretty complacent – he’s properly wasted.” Mark commented.

“You’re not going to help?”

“I didn’t keep pouring drink down his neck.” Mark laughed, collecting up his clothes and pulling them on. “Besides, he’s in safe hands and would probably prefer you looking after him.” Moving towards Fernando’s room, Mark went to collect the rest of his clothes. Nico set about trying to get Fernando to his feet.

“Come on, Fernando.”

“Pants party.” Fernando giggled.

“Pants party over. It’s gonna get cold so we’ve got to get you warm.”

“Noooooooooo,” Fernando whined, trying to get out of Nico’s hold. But being less drunk Nico had a much better comprehension of the situation. Before he knew it he had Fernando on his feet. “Too hot.”

“But it’s gonna get cold soon.”

“No…” Fernando shook his head, watching his fingers trace over Nico’s taunt stomach. Nico couldn’t help but shiver. “You…”

“What about me?” Nico prompted, his voice quieter. Fernando looked up at his, eyes locking on the crystal blue ones of Nico. Before he knew it he was on his toes, using Nico for support as he lent forwards and kissed him softly. Nico wrapped his arm around Fernando to keep the Spaniard upright, feeling the gentle drunken sway as his balance was put to the test.

“How about we go and get you warm, yeah?” Nico said, pushing Fernando back down to his height. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to stand here kissing Fernando but he was conscious that Fernando was very drunk. And there  was no way he was giving in to what he wanted to do since he moved in if Fernando was in no able mind to consent. “Snuggle up under the duvet?”

“Will you stay with me?” Fernando asked, holding on tightly to Nico’s shoulder, as if he was scared if he let go he would slip away. Nico kissed his nose.

“Of course – I’ll keep you warm.”


	3. Welcome to Formula E [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Mitch havent't seen each other for a while. Mitch wants to welcome him to a new discipline of racing
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was odd getting out of a race car at the beginning of December, but something Alex was more than happy to get used to. Taking on his first full season of Formula E was an exciting prospect for the Brit. Sure, there were still some teething issues in the series, but lots of big name manufacturers were jumping on the electric car band wagon. That could only mean good things for the series and more opportunities for Alex to get a drive with one of them and become a works driver.

They may have been a brunette reason Formula E had also drawn his attention, but he wasn’t pondering that too much. It had actually been the case he hadn’t seen that much of him since following him – no, not following… just coincidentally joining the same series as him…

Alex shook his head, continuing down the paddock.

It hadn’t been a bad debut weekend for his new team. He’d ended both races in the points and shown he was able to fight for positions. Things could only go up from here as he got to know the car better and got into the groove of how the race weekends flowed. It was rejuvenating to be in a position where he felt positive again. He’d been in a bit of a slump since his team’s early bail out of the Le Mans 24 hours earlier this year, something he was confident they could have won. But now he had this, and it was exciting to have a brand new project and racing discipline to get stuck into.

Also the perk of having _that arse_ to view pretty much whenever he wanted, covered in tight green racing overalls…

He’d always known Mitch suited darker colours best. He was a great distraction when the Kiwi was racing for Russian Time in GP2, the dark suit always seeming to hang low on his hips. A trait that Mitch hadn’t seemed to have lost having come over to Formula E. Alex had already had one too many embarrassing moments where he’d been caught staring. At least no one had managed to work out what he was staring at yet.

Though he was actually fairly confident that one individual had noticed; Mitch’s garage was no where near Alex’s, so why he had to keep sauntering passed it would have probably confused anyone if Alex didn’t know Mitch.

It was as he was starting to head back to the hotel that news of Mitch’s promotion to third came through. Alex couldn’t help but smile; not only was it great for Mitch to have scored his first podium in Formula E in the first race weekend of his second season but it also gave Alex an excuse to actually talk to Mitch. Still walking towards his car, Alex pressed his phone to his ear, hoping Mitch wasn’t too busy to answer his phone.

“It takes me getting a podium for you to pick up the phone.” Mitch’s sweet voice teased as soon as it stopped ringing. Alex couldn’t help but blush, running a nervous hand through his hair.

“I wanted to say congratulations.”

“You could have also come and said hello.” Mitch continued in the same tone. Alex rolled his eyes.

“Hello.”

“There, that wasn’t so hard.” Mitch smiled. Alex shook his head.

“I love that you haven’t changed, Mitch.”

“You too, Ace.” Alex couldn’t stop the happy rush of warmth that filled him at Mitch’s pet name. “But I was hoping you’d come and say hey in person.”

“And why might that be?”

“Well I wanted to give you your welcome present.” Mitch said nonchalantly. Alex’s feet stumbled to a stop.

“You got me a present?”

“You need to be welcomed to the paddock, Ace.”

“Ahh I see. Some kind of electric-racing welcome ritual?”

“No.” Mitch said, something changing in his tone. “A ‘I haven’t seen you for ages and now we’re racing together again and I, _personally_ , want to welcome you to the new paddock’.” Mitch’s voice had barely changed, but his connotation was screaming the Alex. “Ace?”

“No, yeah, I’m still here.” Alex babbled, hating how obvious his voice made him. He knew Mitch would relish in that.  

“So are you giving me your hotel number or am I giving you mine?” Mitch smirked. Alex kicked himself for being so obvious.

“3620.” Alex said, heading towards his car. “Don’t be a fucking tease and make me wait.”

“As if I would.”

“Yes, Mitch. You would.” Alex disconnected the call, trying to keep his eye on his speedometer as he rushed back to the hotel.

\- - -

Slightly surprisingly, Mitch didn’t really make Alex wait at all. He’d just about managed to straighten up the room before their coded knock was being tapped on the door. It made Alex smile; it really had been an age since he’d heard it. Opening the door wide he smiled at Mitch.

“Fancy seeing you here.” He grinned, loving the way Mitch’s eyes ran over him. It was like stepping back two years, as if nothing had changed.

“Thought I’d bring this along.” Mitch said, passing Alex the bottle of champagne as he crossed the threshold. He settled on the bed as Alex closed the door.

“You deserved the podium, Mitch.” Alex beamed, moving towards him. Mitch’s fingers found the belt loops of Alex’s jeans, pulling him closer.

“The first of many we’ll share together.” Mitch smiled, tapping the bottle with his finger. “You’ll be fighting me for the win before I know it.”

“I’ll be that little white dot in the distance ahead of you.” Alex smirked. Mitch pulled him closer, opening his legs so he could bring Alex’s body right up against his.

“You want to open that now or later?” Mitch asked, fingers already working at the fastening on Alex’s jeans. Alex placed a finger under Mitch’s chin, tilting his head back so they were looking at each other. Alex couldn’t resist dragging his fingers lightly up Mitch’s cheek, curling into his hair. Just like old times.

“I’ve missed you, Kiwi.” Alex muttered, dipping forwards and brushing Mitch and his nose together. Mitch craned his neck, waiting for that moment Alex would connect their lips, his eyes dropping closed as Alex caressed his face.

The moment the two came together everything felt right with the world. It was as if they hadn’t realised it, but their worlds were off kilter. Only at this point, finally being back together, had they noticed that something was missing. Only now, they were reconnected, had they noticed they were pinning for each other, missing the other dreadfully.

Mitch’s fingers crept up the back of Alex’s team shirt, rising it enough so his taunt stomach came into view. Mitch wasted no time in remapping Alex’s skin, remembering every twitch of muscle that made him want to groan. Using his tongue, he traced out Alex’s abdomen, loving the breathy little pants it evoked from Alex’s mouth.

Mitch jumped at the pop of the champagne bottle. Looking up, he opened his mouth wide for Alex to pour the bubbly liquid all over his tongue. Not caring that it was pouring down his neck, Mitch returned to kissing down Alex’s body, his fingers making light work of his jeans. Curling his fingers into Mitch’s hair as the Kiwi mouthed at him through too many layers, Alex took a couple of swigs from the champagne bottle, loving the connotation of Mitch between his legs with the taste of champagne in his mouth.

Taking the bottle from Alex, Mitch filled his mouth with champagne before taking Alex in as well. The crazy sensation of the bubbles and Mitch’s tongue almost saw Alex’s leg’s give way. He gripped tightly to Mitch’s hair as the Kiwi slowly took him deeper and deeper, his tongue drawing intricate patterns all along his hard member making his toes curl into the carpet.

Before it got too much – Alex’s head dropping back as Mitch took all of him into his mouth, moaning around him to send more pleasure-filling vibrations around his body – Alex hooked his arms under Mitch’s legs, pushing him back onto the bed so he was lying on his back. Kicking off his jeans, he signalled to Mitch to get rid of his shirt. No sooner had the green material hit the floor, Mitch was gasping as Alex poured champagne over his sensitive skin. Alex chased the dribbles of liquid all over Mitch’s stomach, making sure each and every one gave him the excuse to dive his tongue under the waistband of Mitch’s jeans.

“Ace… Please…” Mitch begged, his hips squirming on the bed. Alex held his hips still, using his tongue and teeth to get Mitch’s jeans open. He made a slow, teasing show of undressing Mitch, kissing each millimetre of skin as it came into view. Mitch was a moaning mess below him; his body wound up and sensitive, aching for some kind of relief.

“Do you reckon I could make you cum like this?” Alex mused, his eyes unashamably raking Mitch’s body as he swigged on more champagne.

“You fucking dare.” Mitch warned, using his feet to drag Alex closer.

“Someone is a little impatient.”

“Someone has teased me for the last ten minutes and is yet to touch me.” Mitch countered, pulling on Alex’s shoulders until he was lying over him.

“So needy.” Alex smirked.

“Bite me.”

“Alright.” With a flash of his eyebrows, Alex disappeared down Mitch’s body, taking his hard member loosely in his hand. Starting with a slow pace, Alex sucked on Mitch’s hip bone, waiting for the moment when Mitch was falling putty to lightly nip at the skin. The noises Mitch was making was setting Alex’s skin on fire and he couldn’t take much more of it.

“Top or bottom.” Alex asked, grabbing the lube and condom he’d stored under the pillow earlier. Mitch blinked at him. “Fuck sake, Mitch: fuck or to be fucked?”

“It’s your welcome.” Mitch muttered, just trying to get Alex closer to him again. Alex kissed his nose.

“You got the podium.”

“Guess we’re going twice then.” Mitch flashed Alex that teasing smirk before flipping them both over, sitting astride Mitch’s hips. “I invited you first so…” Taking the lube from Alex’s hand, Mitch tore the packet open with his teeth, smearing a generous amount on his finger. Alex braced himself for the cold intrusion but it never came. Opening his eyes he saw Mitch’s face twisted in pleasure: Mitch was opening himself up for him.

“Fuck me.” Alex breathed, his hand taking hold of himself, unable to not react to the pornographic show Mitch was putting on for him.

“I will later.” Mitch smirked, pushing another finger inside of himself and stretching himself open to the point where pleasure crossed with pain. But he knew how big Alex was. He remembered. He’d had dreams about Alex fucking him, remembered the pleasure so well from all those years ago. He was desperate for it.

“Please tell me your ready or I’m gonna cum on you.” Alex breathed, throwing his head back as his hips arched upwards, pushing down his orgasm. Mitch was putting on too perfect a show. Alex could barely think straight.

“I’ve been waiting for this for too long. You fucking dare come early.” Mitch panted, knocking Alex’s hand off himself. Alex whimpered as his body begged to be touched but he knew he had to wait this out of Mitch. He took a deep shaky breath.

Mitch’s eyes flew wide open as the blunt head of Alex’s cock started pressing into him. His reminder for Alex about the condom was lost as all the air was pushed out of him, his fingers digging into Alex’s shoulder. He’d remembered the pleasure and the size of Alex but this felt like it was a thousand times better. He couldn’t breath through the pleasure being evoked inside of him.

Alex was powerless but to simply hold onto Mitch’s hips as the Kiwi rode him, driving him deeper than he thought he could ever go. He knew they were both screaming the room down but right now neither of them cared. It had been too long since they had seen each other, too long since they had been with each other. They were dragging this out and taking every single moment that they could.

Getting his head straight, Alex let go of Mitch with one hand, using their momentum to play Mitch’s member to the dame pace. Everything was so perfectly in sync that it felt like they should never do anything else but this. Alex waiting for Mitch to cum, watched him start to fall apart as he decorated Alex’s stomach before following suit, shooting his load deep inside of Mitch. Panting hard, Mitch collapsed onto Alex, fighting hard to catch his breath.

“You’re covering us in cum.” Alex muttered, kissing softly at the side of Mitch’s head.

“Yeah well you came inside me so we’re even.” Mitch murmuered. Alex frowned at him for a moment before he unfolded his right hand, the hand that had remained on Mitch’s hip, and saw the condom, still sealed in it’s wrapper.

“Oops.”

“Oops indeed.” Mitch sighed, wincing a little as he climbed off of Alex. He flopped down on the bed beside him. “I’m getting you condoms for Christmas.”

“Well, if you were watching that porno show you were giving you’d have forgotten to put the condom on too.”

“I’d like to test that theory.” Mitch smirked, rolling his head to look at Alex. Alex kissed him chastely.

“Later. Let’s finish your champagne first.”

But later never came. Half a bottle of champagne gone between them and Mitch had dosed off in Alex’s arms, the television program they had been watching playing softly in the background. Alex tucked the duvet around Mitch, making sure he wouldn’t get too cold, before turning off the TV and curling down next to Mitch.

Yes; he was definitely going to enjoy racing in Formula E.


	4. Can't Leave You Outside In The Cold [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is finding it very hard being separated from the one he loves at Christmas. But when he can't tell his family anything about them, it would make things a little difficult if they showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one prompted by the lovely ILoveJevsJeans! Hope it's everything you wanted it to be :D
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“It’s so nice of you to come out for the holidays, Dan.” Grace smiled, handing Daniel what he believed was his fifth hot chocolate. It wasn’t really needed it the hot temperatures of Perth, but the Christmas gesture was appreciated. “Feels like after March we barely see you anymore.”

“He’s off racing.” Joe said, for what must have been the thousandth time.

“I know that… I just miss him.” Grace sighed, tenderly touching Daniel’s cheek. Daniel sent his mother a smile as she moved away.

“I come back as much as I can.” Daniel tried as Grace took a seat. “It’s just… A long calendar. And most of it is in Europe. Just easier to stay in Monaco.”

“But you have your summer break.” Grace argued. Joe tried to placate her with a hand on her knee but she seemed intent on getting Daniel to come home more often. They’d both had their reasons for wanting to discourage Daniel from racing, and having him so far away for so long seemed to be Grace’s. But she had to understand he was 28; Formula One Racing driver or not he probably wouldn’t have been living at home and potentially no where near them now if his life had followed another path.

“I went on holiday over summer…” Daniel muttered, hoping that his blush wasn’t that obvious. He really didn’t need them asking questions about that.

“You could have holidayed here.” Grace huffed a little. Daniel subtly rolled his eyes.

“I come back as much as I can. Just sometimes Red Bull want me in certain places for sponsorship events. It easier to holiday close to those locations so there is less travelling for me to do.” Daniel hated lying to his parents but this time it was actually better than telling them the truth. They didn’t need to know about his private life. He didn’t see them enough for them to pry. “Plus then I get expenses paid for.” He added as a joke, trying to lighten the mood.

Grace didn’t seem satisfied, but she didn’t push the subject. They all settled down in front of the Christmas film Michelle had picked out, letting the elephant in the room take a comfy seat in the corner.

Daniel had thought he was being subtle during the film.

“Who you texting?” Michelle asked from her seat by Daniel’s feet, not looking up at her brother, just taking a coy sip from her hot chocolate.

“Work.” Daniel said easily, tucking his phone back down beside him.

“They can’t even leave you alone at Christmas?” Grace grumbled. Daniel ignored her.

“You don’t smile like that if you’re texting work.” Michelle said, eyes still on the film. “At least I hope not… Unless you’ve got a crush on your boss.” She wrinkled her nose at that comment.

Daniel just glared at her. The one thing he’d been trying to avoid.

“You’ve met someone?!” Grace enthused. Even Joe started to lose interest in the film at the turn of the conversation.

“Just… A friend.” Daniel muttered, trying desperately to ignore the buzzing against his leg.

“So that’s a yes.” Michelle smirked. Daniel considered whether it was worth killing her.

“Oh, Dan! I’m so happy! After everything went sour with Jemma.” Grace beamed. Daniel internally winced. He’d never explicitly told his family why he’d suddenly broken up with Jemma – the apparent love of his life – last year.

Jemma hadn’t taken the break up well, but that was mainly because she accused him of not telling her the real reason he was ending it with her after so many years. And that was true; but the last person he was going to tell he was gay was the girl who’s heart he was breaking. That was a sure fire way to make sure the news made it into the public sector.

“So who is it?” Grace asked. “Do we know her? Is she from your team? How does she take you travelling around all the time?”

“No you don’t know… her…” Daniel nearly couldn’t hide his cringe this time. Referring to his partner as ‘her’ felt like the worst lie of all. Like direct betrayal. Daniel felt dirty even uttering it, but what was the alternative?

“Well when can we meet her?”

“No.” Daniel outburst too fast. The room went eerily silent. It was Joe who broke the tension.

“No?” He frowned, not following. Surely Daniel knew his mother would keep hounding him until he brought the young lady to visit. “Why not?”

“It’s not public, we’re not public, it’s…” Daniel risked a glace at his confused family. He regretted it instantly; seeing the varying expressions of confusion, disappointment and sadness. “It’s just complicated.” Daniel tucked his legs up more on the sofa, hugging his knees to his chest.

“You know you can talk to us, right sweetheart?” Grace said, her voice soft. Daniel just glared at the television screen.

“Thanks, Mum… But I’m… This is…” Daniel sighed, getting to his feet. “I think I’m gonna head upstairs. Jetlag getting to me.” He muttered, holding his phone tightly as he excused himself from the room. He didn’t look back, climbing the stairs to his childhood room, not even bothering to change before climbing into bed. He unlocked his phone, reading through the text messages he’d received before replying accordingly.

Waiting for an answer, Daniel opened up the photos on his phone, finding his favourite of the pair of them. The one he wished he could set as his lock screen but couldn’t just in case someone else got hold of his phone. It was perfectly them; both smooshed into the small frame, Daniel taking the photo because he had longer arms. The one before it he’d managed to capture a perfect pout on the lips he adored kissing. But his favourite; they’d both just looked at each other and it was a look of pure love. Even just looking at the photo it made Daniel’s heart skip a beat.

He missed him, terribly so. And knowing how difficult his family were going to be now his chances of leaving to get back in time to spend Christmas with him were looking increasingly low. Daniel tried to stop the tears forming but there was nothing he could do to stop them rolling down his cheek. He dried his eyes, opening up the message notification.

_Fernando <3, 15:21_

_\- You Ok? xxx_

 Daniel couldn’t help but smile. Fernando always knew how he was feeling, even if the world was keeping them apart.

\- - -

“Mum is just being a bit difficult,” Daniel explained, walking down the beach, his toes sinking into the warm sand. It felt nice to finally be back home, he just wished he could be sharing this walk hand in hand with Fernando, rather than having to talk to him through a phone. “It’s not like I can exactly say: ‘I’ve got to go back to Spain, where I actually live now, because my Spanish boyfriend who you may have heard of is there waiting for me and I’m missing him like crazy. Who is it? Oh yeah, it’s my competitor Fernando Alonso.’” Daniel sighed, kicking some sand absent-mindedly.

“You are missing me like crazy?” Fernando asked lightly, his voice sweet. Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Thank you for missing the point.”

“I know is hard, Dan, but we can make this work. Just like we make everything work.” Daniel looked out across the horizon.

“It’s beautiful here.” Daniel commented, taking a seat. “We’d definitely come here.”

“Tell me about it.” Fernando encouraged. He knew Daniel found the distance hard, especially after they spent so much of the year together: they’d even had a glorious four weeks of anonymity over the summer break. Daniel found it easier to bridge the gap creating illusions of what they would be doing, together, if they didn’t have to hide.

“It’s just breath-taking. So quite you can only hear the birds. And the sand never gets too hot because of where the sun rises and sets. It’s just enough to keep your feet warm for an evening stroll with the sky changing colour; from blue to purple, red, orange and then ebony…”

“Sounds special.” Fernando sighed, wishing more than anything he was experiencing the natural beauty with Daniel. “Will have to take me.”

“Some day.” Daniel agreed, but there was sadness in his voice.

“Please do not be sad…” Fernando muttered, his voice just over a whisper. Daniel shook his head.

“It’s hard. It’s always been hard but this… This is really hard.”

“Is just the way the world is.”

“But it shouldn’t be.” Daniel gritted, his free hand closed in a tight fists. “I love you and I can’t even share something as simple as a sunset with you! I can’t tell my parents, I have to skirt around the paddock, I can’t see you after a great race, we have to hide-”

“-Shh, Daniel please calm down.” It pained Fernando to hear Daniel so distraught. He couldn’t protect Daniel from this, and he certainly couldn’t sooth him from a thousand miles away. Phone calls were great to bridge the distance but never enough to fill the void inside.

“Sorry it’s just…”

“I know. Daniel, am the same. Want to tell everyone about the most amazing man I know. About the man who can make me feel invisible so long as I see his perfect smile.” Daniel couldn’t help reciprocate at Fernando’s words. “There it is.” Fernando sighed contently. “We will make Christmas work, Dan.”

“We need to do something; it’s bee three days and I’m already going crazy.”

“Will be back together sooner than you think.”

\- - -

Potentially, his family had had a discussion when he wasn’t around and made an unspoken pact to not bring up Daniel’s relationship again. It was working well for Daniel; no more awkward conversations arose and he was starting to enjoy Christmas with his family. Every now and then he’d have a moment that would feel wrong, incomplete, because Fernando wasn’t there sharing it with him. But Fernando had consistently told him that it was going to be OK, that it would all work itself out. Daniel wanted to believe him but now it was Christmas Eve. He still hadn’t heard of a new plan from Fernando and-

In fact, he hadn’t heard form Fernando for hours.

He checked his phone, working out the time difference, but Fernando should definitely be awake by now. Should definitely have answered Daniel’s now five unread text messages. Daniel frowned at the device. He didn’t want to pester Fernando but at the same time, even if the Spaniard was busy, Fernando should have replied by now.

_Daniel, 17:03_

_\- You Ok? A bit worried as I haven’t heard from you today? If you’re busy with family that’s cool – just let me know :) xxx_

Daniel put his phone back in his pocket, frown still on his face as he tried to get back into the family game of monopoly that was going on.

“Everything OK?” Grace asks casually, focus on rolling the dice. Daniel nodded.

“Peachy.”

“You’ve seemed a bit down today, love.” She continued, moving her top hat around the board. Joe sent her a cautious glance. “Anything you want to talk about?”

“I’m good, Mum.” Daniel said, a little more firmly, as he picked up the dice. “Thanks.” He added, sending the cubes across the table.

They were all stopped by a knock on the door.

“Who could that be on Christmas Eve?” Grace asked as Joe got to his feet. They weren’t expecting anyone today. But suddenly ice shot down Daniel’s spine as his eyes blew wide. _No… He wouldn’t have…_

Before Joe could properly get out of his seat, Daniel had rushed for the door. He’d barely opened the thing before his suspicions were proved right.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Daniel whispered, stepping out the front door and puling it to behind him. The smile that had been on Fernando’s face fell into a confused frown. “Why are you here?”

“You… You wanted to show me the beach?” Fernando tried. Clearly Daniel hadn’t given him the reaction he had expected.

“You came all this way for a fucking beach?”

“Why are you angry?” Fernando pouted. He’d thought he’d been so clever; arranging his trip so he could surprise Daniel on Christmas Eve.

“Because how the fuck am I supposed to explain to my parents why Fernando Alonso is on their doorstep on Christmas Eve?” Daniel gritted, his voice low so as to not be overheard. Fernando rolled his eyes at him.

“You honestly think I do not think of this? You think I spend the last two and a half years hiding to go and throw it all away now? You tell me why you cannot tell your parents. I understand this.” Daniel just blinked at him. “We say I come out for winter training. It makes sense; much warmer here, much better training terrain and apparently a very pretty beach where the sand does not get too hot.” Daniel blushed a little at Fernando’s reference. “I have a hotel. I say I only pop over because I know you live in the area and thought I would wish you a merry Christmas seeing that I was here. I plan this.”

“You planned all that just so we could spend Christmas together?” Daniel couldn’t stop the smile growing on his face.

“And New Year, if this is OK? Have never celebrated New Year before the rest of the world.” Daniel giggled at him, pulling him closer. Checking there was no one around, he briefly pressed his lips to Fernando’s, his entire being finally feeling at peace.

“I love you.” Daniel sighed, resting their foreheads together.

“Yo te quiero más.” Fernando hummed, wrapping his arms around Daniel and holding on tightly to the man he too had missed quite a lot.

\- - -

“If I don’t get home soon my parents are going to know something’s up.” Daniel muttered against Fernando’s lips. They were sat out on the balcony of Fernando’s hotel room, invisible to the world, finally getting the chance to properly catch up. Turned out Daniel and Fernando were quite an unbeatable monopoly team. Daniel began kissing down Fernando’s neck, having the least intentions of actually leaving him here alone.

“Text them, tell them we go to a Christmas party. Will end late so, as you do not want to disturb them you will stay in the hotel with me. We go back tomorrow morning for Christmas morning.” Fernando gasped, leaning his head back to give Daniel more access to his neck. Supporting Fernando up, Daniel looked up at him.

“Is there anything you haven’t thought of?”

“No.” Fernando breathed, caressing his fingers through Daniel’s hair. “Plus I would like to give you your Christmas present.”

“I suppose if you brought it all the way out here for me…” Daniel smirked, lifting Fernando’s shirt so he could kiss up his stomach. Shivers danced down Daniel’s back at the breathy moans Fernando was emitting.

“Is inside…”

“I think I’d like to unwrap it out here actually.” Daniel mused, starting to pop open the buttons on Fernando’s shirt. Fernando took hold of his wrist, stopping his progress.

“I think you would probably prefer to open it inside, _mate_.” Fernando winked. Daniel let him climb out of his lap, unashamedly watching Fernando’s little saunter as he moved back into the hotel room. He bit his lip, watching Fernando slowly drag his shirt off his shoulders, leaving it to puddle on the floor behind him.

“Coming?” Fernando called back over his shoulder. Daniel hastened to his feet, tearing his t-shirt over his head, nearly tripping into the room in his desperation to get back into Fernando’s embrace.


	5. A Terminal for Christmas [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blizzard equals delayed flights and two people with an evening to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the amazing Sweetpeapoppy - hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was typical. He had one more flight he was supposed to make before he was done for the year. The one flight he was looking forward to because he could just relax; use the long air time to let his body unwind from the year. Just one flight home and he could relax in the sun whilst everyone else moaned about the winter chill that was in the air.

The same winter chill that was causing the blizzard that had Mark sat in the Qantas lounge at Heathrow.

There was no point going and arguing with the poor girl at the desk. Mark knew the drill. The conditions were no where near good enough to fly in. He’d had the sneaky suspicion as he’d pulled his hire car into the airport that morning, but he was hoping his flight could get in the air before the worst of the weather set in. He sighed, running a hand over his face and dropping the message to his parents that he would be a day later than they expected due to the shitty British weather.

Mark had a choice: sleep here in the airport lounge, praying there was a room free for him in the terminal, and indulge in the free food until they stopped serving it, or leave to the hotel he always stayed in just down the road. It didn’t take him long to weight up his options – he always hated being in airports longer than he needed to be.

Before he knew it he was back out in the cold, standing with the other freezing travellers all wrapped up in their winter coats, queuing for a taxi. Mark was regretting his decision to not bring a bigger coat now; knowing the weather was going to be warmer back home it just made more sense to him to leave the bulky thing at his English home where it would be needed, rather than taking up more case space with it.

Mark was distracted by his phone when someone else joined the back of the queue. Trying to text with his gloves on was becoming an impossible challenge. He really should invest in some of those gloves with the touch screen gloves just for when he was on lay overs in cold countries. It would definitely make his life a lot easier.

“You’d have thought of all people we’d be able to catch our flights.” It took Mark a moment to realise it was him being spoken to. He frowned at the blonde who was stood beside him who seemed fairly amused by his own joke. Seeing Mark’s confusion, the blonde pointed at Mark’s uniform. Mark looked down at his Qantas pilot’s suit, hoping it would hold the answer to the blonde’s joke. Looking up at the other guy, still confused, his eyes fell on the blue suit he was being shown from underneath a thick green coat. Mark could just about see the British Airways logo on the breast of it.

A small smile graced Mark’s lips; a likeminded person.

“Ha, yeah – you’d have thought so, mate.” The blonde zipped up his coat. “At least you were smarter than me.”

“It’s December 14th in England. Chances of snow, rain or just bitter coldness are 99.9%.” The British accent teased. “Don’t they teach you Qantas boys that?”

“We’re all way too focused on the sun we’re flying towards.”

“Ahh, now it makes sense.” The Brit smiled easily. Mark held his hand out towards him.

“Mark.” He introduced. The blonde smile dazingly at him.

“Jenson.” Jenson nodded. The queue for the taxi’s shuffled forwards.

“Long-haul or short, Jenson?” Mark couldn’t help but taste the way Jenson’s name wrapped around his mouth. It was nice. Different. Mark shook his head; that was years ago and he certainly wasn’t giving _him_ the satisfaction of thinking about him.

“Mainly long, but I’m looking at a switch next year.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, been in this long haul game for quite a while. Wouldn’t mind settling down a little, having somewhere to actually call home rather than dumping ground.”

“I feel that.” Mark nodded. Sometimes it was difficult to keep track of his belongings. However he had become a pro at packing a week’s worth of stuff in a small cabin bag.

“How about you?”

“I’m long haul, mate. All about endurance.” Mark smirked

“Should have known by your accent. You’re a very long way from home.”

“Yeah… Supposed to be heading back there for Christmas with the parents.” Mark sighed. “Last flight of the year.”

“Same.” Jenson nodded as they shuffled towards the front of the queue. “Though not quite as far as Australia.”

“Where is this blizzard stopping you from getting to?” Mark asked lightly.

“Monaco.”

“I knew you BA boys got better pay than us.” Mark teased.

“Not too far or bad for the last flight of the year. To be honest I was tempted to drive it when they told me we weren’t getting in the air…” Mark looked up at the sky along with Jenson.

“If we can’t get wheels up the roads would be treacherous, mate.” Mark said, genuinely caring. Jenson seemed like a stand up guy, the sort of guy Mark really wouldn’t mind getting to know.

“Plus then BA would be without their best piolet.” Jenson said smugly. Mark echoed him with a light laugh.

“I’m sure your misses can bear to be without you for one night.” Mark said in a teasing tone. The minute the worlds had left his lips the blush hit his cheeks. What a ridiculous thing to say. He wanted to walk away from the conversation for being so fucking stupid but there was no escape. He winced internally when Jenson laughed lightly at him.

“Ahh, not for me. Just a puppy and some probably dead house plants.”

“You’ve got a pup?” Mark enthused, seeing his out from what was a potentially awkward conversation.

“Yeah, she’s a playful little thing. A Pomsky.” Jenson beamed, getting his phone out to find one of his many photos. “Storm.” Jenson flicked through a few for Mark to look at, not realising how close he’d stood to the Australian.

“Apt name.” Mark joked. “Nah, she’s gorgeous, mate.”

“Got a friend of mine who house sits her when I’m in the air. Probably one of the reasons I want to swap to short haul… I barely see her.”

“It’s tough being away so long.” Mark agreed.

“Yeah…” Jenson said, putting his phone away. He hadn’t realised how much of a gushy parent he was being. But Mark seemed to find it endearing. “So how about you?”

“Me?”

“Any wives, girlfriends, bits on the side or puppies waiting for you in sunny Australia?” Jenson asked. Mark was a little taken aback by his bluntness.

“Spending Christmas with my parents, mate.”

“That doesn’t really answer my question.”

“No.” Mark smiled, liking Jenson’s boldness. “No pets, wives, girlfriends or bits on the side.”

“Good.” Jenson smiled. Mark looked at him for a moment, swearing he could read a twinkle in the deep blue eyes staring at him. But his time to chat to Jenson was up; he was next for a taxi. “It was nice meeting you.” Jenson said, a hint of sadness in his voice. It was enough for Mark. “Maybe I’ll see you in some airport.”

“Where are you heading?” Mark asked, taking a step towards his taxi. The driver got out, opening up the boot.

“Huh?”

“Now. Where are you going?”

“Erm…” The question caught Jenson off guard. “The Hilton. About five minutes down the road.”

“Perfect.” Mark smiled, taking Jenson’s case from his hands. “Me too.”

“Really?”

“My local for delayed flights.” Mark joked, opening the door for Jenson. The Brit remained standing on the pavement. “It’ll be cheaper if we cab share.”

“You sure?” Jenson said, with slight apprehensions. Mark nodded.

“I’m not done getting to know you.” By the look in Mark’s eyes, Jenson had a suspicion Mark was insinuating more than just a friendly conversation. 

\- - - -

There had been two rooms available. On completely opposite sides of the hotel. If the cab journey ha been any indication, they were going to want to be as close to each other as possible. But Mark had been in this hotel many times before with a certain someone and knew the highest discretion would be maintained during their stay. Taking the sole key off the counter, Mark nodded to the receptionist before returning to Jenson.

“Only one left I’m afraid.” Mark said, holding up the key. “Hope you don’t mind bunking.”

“What a shame.” Jenson smirked sarcastically, clearly seeing straight through Mark’s lie.

“There is always the bench outside, mate. I can ask them to sent you some extra pillows?”

“Or you could be the gentleman and take the bench?” Jenson teased, heading for the elevator.

“I thought you Brits were supposed to be all gentlemanly and ‘can I please get the door for you?’” Mark joked, giving Jenson an exaggerated bow as he called for the lift.

“Didn’t take you for one for listening to stereotypes.” Jenson mused, walking into the lift.

“I am hoping the one about Blondes in true.” Mark added, pressing the button for their floor. As soon as the doors had closed, Jenson turned to face Mark, standing in his personal space.

“Had a boring experience with a brunette I should know about?” Jenson asked coyly. Mark let a small smirk attack his lips.

“Let’s just say he certainly wasn’t fun.” Mark muttered. Jenson couldn’t help but buzz happily: Mark had said ‘he’. He was so glad he hadn’t read the signals wrong. That awkward situation had happened one too many times. Jenson’s fingers played gently with the wisps of hair at Mark’s temple.

“I think I can confidentially say I am a lot of fun.” Jenson smiled. Mark’s hands rested on Jenson’s hips.

“I think maybe I should be the judge of that.” Mark smirked, kissing Jenson chastely as the door opened on their floor. He linked his fingers through the Brits, leading him down the hallway. Intentions screaming.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re gonna be a big old tease.” Jenson said airily as Mark opened the door.

“I’m not old.” Mark huffed in a jokey manner, still holding the door open.

“Such a gentleman.” Jenson winked, walking into the room. He set his case down by the window, looking out at the view. “You’re spoiling me, Mr Webber.”

“Just being a gentleman.” Mark smiled, slipping the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door as he closed it. He walked over to Jenson, now in the middle of the room. “Which side of the bed do you want?” Jenson’s eyes flicked up from Mark’s lips, locking on his eyes.

“The middle.” Jenson said before throwing himself at Mark, lips clashing as he dragged the Australian on top of him in the centre of the bed. Mark chuckled against his neck.

“You’re needy.”

“Trying to… Not give you a chance… To tease me…” Jenson gasped as Mark kissed down his neck.

“Long time?”

“No idea.” Jenson shook his head, pressing Mark’s hips against his and moaning lightly at the perfect contact. He could feel Mark half hard pressing against him and it felt so enthralling to know it was him that had turned Mark on. “Plus, I think we’re going to need time to do this a few times.”

“Need to perfect your technique?” Jenson shook his head.

“Need to remember every inch of you.” Tearing Mark’s shirt out of his trousers, Jenson pushed harshly on Mark’s shoulders, getting his hands under his blazer and encouraging the jacket to pile on the floor.

“That’s gonna be so creased tomorrow.” Mark muttered, unzipping Jenson’s coat and tearing through the layers to get to the buttoned shirt beneath. Slowly popping each button through the soft fabric.

“Trouser press.” Jenson gasped, Mark’s cold hands dancing over his skin. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at Jenson’s suggestion.

It was messy an unabandoned. Unbeknown to the other, this was the first time of either of them in a long time. The first time Jenson only just managed to get out of his underwear with Mark rutting against him before they were panting into each other’s mouths, sharing sloppy kisses. Mark found out just how well Jenson could work his mouth, whilst Jenson swore he’d never felt pleasure like Mark thrusting him into the mattress.

After a room service dinner, Jenson found out just how vulnerable Mark was when he bottomed. He knew to blame the ‘boring brunette’ for that, and almost wanted to ask Mark about him so he could track the bastard down and punish him for breaking Mark in such a personal way.

But tonight wasn’t about the past. It was about making new friends and a fantastic night of mind-blowing sex with someone they’d only just met.

\- - -

Mark and Jenson returned to the airport together the next morning. Heading for their departure gates, it arrived at the time to say their goodbyes. But it felt nothing like saying farewell. Their stolen night together seemed like the beginning of something that could be amazing for both of them.

“Well, it’s been a pleasure.” Mark smiled, holding his hand out to Jenson. Jenson scoffed at him.

“You’ve had my cock in your mouth and you’re gonna shake my hand?” Jenson said. Mark blushed a deep red. Before the moment could get worse, Jenson pulled Mark into a tight hug, pulling him close.

“Let me know when you’re in the area.” Jenson said, their phone numbers having already been exchanged at the hotel. Mark nodded as they parted. “I enjoyed being delayed with you.”

“Maybe next time I get stuck in a random country we’ll be lucky enough for it to happen again.” Mark beamed. Jenson nodded his agreement. “You’ve got a crease in your blazer.” Mark smirked.

“Damn it…”

“I told you not to use the trouser press.” Mark laughed heartily. Jenson couldn’t help but have his heart warmed by the sound.

“Don’t let Australia change you.” Jenson said, semi seriously.

“It hasn’t done so far.” Mark smiled. Jenson grabbed his arm before he walked off.

“Just so you know… Whoever that boring brunette was… He’s an idiot.” A small smile decorated Mark’s face. “And a prick.” The soft laugh was what Jenson was after. “He doesn’t know what he’s thrown away.”

“That’s nice to hear.” Mark nodded. Jenson bit his lip before throwing caution to the wind. Catching the back of Mark’s neck he pulled him close, diving straight into a passionate kiss. He was more than happy when Mark didn’t pull away.

“Have a nice new year, Mark.” Jenson smiled. He didn’t want to leave but if he didn’t he was going to delay his entire flight. Mark just watched Jenson dash off into the airport, his fingers lingering on his lips.

Maybe he had one extra flight to catch before the year was out.


	6. Closing Time [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel just wants to get home so he can have some of his Christmas Day, but one drunken customer isn't following the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was prompted to me by my partner in crime jb22fa14!
> 
> I think i might have gone in a total different direction to what you were expecting but I hope you still love it!   
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“The shift ends when everyone has gone home.” Christian said for what must have been the thousandth time. “If you didn’t want to work today you shouldn’t have offered too.”

“I’m supposed to be calling my parents.” Daniel argued. He knew he shouldn’t argue with his boss but he honestly thought he’d be home by now. “There is barely anyone here. Max can cover it.”

“I said no. You can all go home at the same time. Then it’s fair. You can’t expect him to clean up on his own.”

“Christian-”

“-It’s not up for discussion, Dan. You started at the same time you can end at the same time. I thought you’d be happy for the extra money.” Daniel rolled his eyes as Christian walked away from him. He couldn’t believe this had happened. It was Christmas Day and he was stuck in the bar because the drunken few loiterers hadn’t left yet. They were supposed to be closed in twenty minutes as it was an earlier finish time since it was Christmas. Daniel had told his parents he would call them about half three, confident that no one would come into the bar on Christmas Day. Clearly he had been proven wrong.

In a desperate attempt to start getting people to shift their arses so they could close down the bar, Daniel moved onto the floor under the guise of collecting empty glasses. At each table, he kindly reminded the few occupants that the bar was closing early today and that final orders had been called. It was working very well. Most people checked their watches, finished up the last dregs of drink before beginning to collect up their coats. Daniel was pretty pleased with how his plan had gone.

“The guy at the bar hasn’t moved.” Max noted as Daniel returned behind the bar. Daniel frowned over at him. He was sure the blonde had said he was just finishing up. But Max was right; with a slight drunken sway the blonde was still huddled over the half a pint still left in his glass. Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Alright, well it’s pretty much only him here now.” Daniel said, smiling and waving out a couple of regulars. “You make a start on cleaning down and I’ll get him out of here.”

“Why can’t I kick him out of here?”

“Cause no one needs kicking out.” Daniel said, moving down the bar before the Dutchman had the chance to speak again. He put on him best smiled, grabbing a cloth to start wiping down the bar, using the activity to lean closer to the blonde. “Sorry, mate. We’re closing up.”

“Yeah, alright…” The blonde brushed his comment away, as if it had irritated him. It took Daniel aback a little.

“It’s closing time.” Daniel said a little more firmly. The blonde answered with taking a swig from his drink. “We can’t serve you anymore.”

“I know what closing time means.” The blonde huffed. His voice slurred a little, giving off the impression that he was at least tipsy, if not drunk. As the blonde was on Max’s side of the bar he honestly couldn’t say he knew how much he’d had to drink.

“Do you want me to call you a cab?”

“I’m not a cab.” The guy glared at Daniel. “‘M Jenson.”

“Jenson, OK.” Daniel nodded. “Well, Jenson, we need you to go home now.”

“You go home.” Jenson shot, hugging his beer protectively. Daniel couldn’t help but laugh lightly.

“I’m trying to get there, mate.” Daniel smiled. It didn’t seem to amuse Jenson. Daniel sighed. “Don’t you have a wife or a girlfriend or family to get back to?”

“Yeah, cause if I had any of those I would be here drinking at…” Jenson squinted at his watch. “Three pm on Christmas Day…”

“You’re all alone?” Daniel muttered. It hit him hard. He knew what it was like to spend Christmas all alone and it fucking sucked. He hated the thought of anyone else having to go through that.

“Fuck off.” Jenson scoffed, drinking more of his drink.

“Is there anywhere you can go? Anyone I can call? There must be someone; you can’t spend Christmas alone.”

“Well Nico just fucked off and left me so yeah. I am.” Jenson glared at the bottom of his glass as Daniel bit his lip nervously.

“Everything OK here, Daniel?” Daniel jumped as Christian appeared at his shoulder, eyes locked on Jenson.

“Yeah. Peachy.” Daniel smiled. Christian flicked his gaze to him.

“Does he need a hand outside?”

“I can find the fucking door.” Jenson spat, slamming his glass down. Daniel grabbed his shoulder as the Brit stood, nearly slipping over backwards.

“Someone’s had a bit too much.” Christian commented, folding his arms.

“I know what I can take you worthless little-”

“-Uncle Jenson, please!” Daniel laughed nervously. Jenson and Christian frowned at him.

“Uncle Jenson?” Christian cocked an eyebrow. Daniel just beamed at him.

“Yeah. On my mum’s side.” Daniel sent Jenson a brief look, blushing a little. “Her sister’s husband.”

“Of course he is.” Christian said in a bland voice, not believing a word of it. “I think your Uncle might have had too much to drink-”

“-Yeah, yeah I’m sorting it.” Daniel nodded, pulling Jenson back onto the stool. Grabbing a pint glass, Daniel filled it with water, passing it to Jenson. Jenson looked at him like he’d just handed him a pint of poison.

“You need to help Max with the bar.”

“I know. It’s OK if my Uncle just waits for me here, right?” Daniel bit his lip nervously as Christian looked between Jenson and him.

“Alright…” Christian said, his voice showing he didn’t quite trust what Daniel was saying. Daniel smile at him brightly.

“Cheers, mate.” Christian was confident he’d never seen Daniel clean down the bar that fast.

Uncle his arse.

\- - - -

He felt dreadful. His head was pounding and he could feel the room was swaying even with his eyes closed. The crippling sadness that threatened to consume him was held at bay as he tried to work out whether or not he was going to vomit. Taking a nice deep breath, Jenson slowly squinted open his eyes.

As they opened fully, he took in the steamy mug of what smelt like coffee in front of him.

He remembered seeing the photo on Instagram. Being so angry and upset that he stormed out of his apartment, looking for the closest open pub, bar or establishment that sold alcoholic drinks. He vaguely remembered the kid who had judged him for ordering three pints and six shots of sambuca as he stumbled in. Fuck… The sambuca. It made Jenson’s stomach turn just thinking about it.

Without thinking about it, Jenson rolled onto his back, instantly regretting moving. He sunk deeper into the sofa he was lying on, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes as he forced to think through the hazy memories. Oh fuck, had he been aggressive? Oh no… He’d spoken about Nico. Bollocks, why couldn’t he remember what he said? Stupid alcohol. God knows what he’d said to who about his very recent ex.

Oh no… Had he tried to call him?

“Shit…” Jenson opened his eyes, frowning as hands took hold of his wrists. He scared the crap out of the guy who was trying to move him, his deep brown eyes framed by cute poodle curls. Jenson _did_ remember those eyes… And something about an Uncle? “Fuck sake mate,” The Australian breathed. “I thought you’d rolled yourself over… I was worried you might choke and… Well, no one wants that on their conscience.”

It was at this moment Jenson realised he had no idea where he was.

“Woah, steady on.” The tall Australian dove forwards as Jenson threw himself into a seating position. Before Jenson could even gag there was a bucket in his lap. “I thought you’d be gone for hours.”

“Who are you?” Jenson breathed, flopping back into the sofa.

“I’m Daniel.” Daniel smiled, placing the bucket back on the floor now he was content Jenson wasn’t about to throw up.

“Have you kidnapped me?” Jenson asked, rubbing his temples and desperately trying to remember if he’d called Nico or not.

“No, mate.” Daniel laughed. “You tried to drink yourself under my bar so I thought it was only proper of me to make sure you didn’t do yourself or someone else any damage.”

“Proper of you?” Jenson cocked an eyebrow.

“My mum raised me to be a gentleman.”

“How thoughtful of her.” Jenson sighed. Daniel fiddled his fingers together nervously.

“Look, I’m sorry if you had somewhere to go or something but I just didn’t feel right leaving you to your own devices. I think you were drunker than you thought you were and I just…” Daniel blushed as Jenson’s eyes fell on him. “Just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“Well, thanks.” Jenson nodded, looking back up at the ceiling.

“You did say you had no one to go home to and… I know that’s a shitty feeling. Been there a few too many times myself.” Jenson cringed internally at what Daniel was saying. He thought he’d worked out who he’d been talking to about Nico. “As you can hear I’m quite a way from home and… Distance is hard.”

“You’ve clearly heard enough about my sorry life to know it’s not just distance that had me trying to drink myself into nonexistence.” Jenson muttered.

“You… Wanted me to take you to Nico.” Daniel muttered quietly, almost as if he didn’t want Jenson to hear him. Jenson lent forwards, dropping his head in his hands. “I didn’t take you. To be honest I don’t know where Nico is so that would have been pretty difficult…”

“Did I try to call him?” Jenson asked, voice muffled by his hands. Daniel’s silence answered it all. “Fuck.”

“I managed to get the phone off you before you left a message.” Daniel explained, getting to his feet. “Here.” Jenson looked up to be faced with his phone, a message from David blocking the picture of Nico and him. “Cute picture…”

“Thanks.” Jenson said bitterly, shoving the device in his pocket.

“David is probably just checking you’re OK.” Jenson narrowed his eyes at Daniel.

“You went through my phone?”

“No. I don’t know the code.” That was technically a lie but Jenson didn’t need to know that. Daniel hadn’t been through his phone, just taken it off him so he stopped calling Nico. “He kept ringing.”

“Right.”

“I just told him you were OK but a little drunk so I was going to make sure you were OK.”

“Brilliant.” Now everyone knew his problems.

“How about we just put this behind us, yeah? Let’s start again.” Daniel retook his seat beside Jenson, holding out his hand. “I’m Daniel; bartender at the Red Bull.”

“Jenson,” He smiled, unable to reciprocate the soft smile Daniel was sending at him. “Marketing director.”

“Much more interesting than me.”

“I don’t know, I bet you’ve got some cracking stories about knobs like me.”

“You’re too hard on yourself. You don’t even make it into my top 25.”

“Must try harder.” Jenson smiled, feeling a little bit of stress lift from his shoulders.

“So, I know this is weird cause I don’t really know you and you’re still hung over and we’re complete strangers but… I’ve got some extra roast if you’re hungry?”

“Are you inviting me to stay for dinner?” Jenson smirked.

“No; I’m inviting you to make someone else who is lonely at Christmas a little less lonely.” Daniel looked up at him. “It’s really hard to pull a cracker on your own.”

“I’d love to stay and pull your cracker.” Jenson smiled. He blushed deeply at the knowing look Daniel sent him. Stupid turn of phrase.

“We’ve only just met, Jenson.” Daniel grinned, patting Jenson’s knee as he got to his feet. “I’ll go finish it off. There are some paracetamol and some water there if you want it.” Daniel said, pointing at the coffee table as he headed through to the kitchen. Jenson grabbed the paracetamol and scooped the still warm coffee into his hands. He took a sip, listening to Daniel humming away as he finished off the dinner.

He was in no place, mentally or emotionally, to start on something new at the moment, but it was refreshing to look up and see someone that he could happily spend some time getting to know.


	7. Just Boxes and Us [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving into a first house together can be stressful, but Christmas magic can make it just as perfect as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one prompted by jb22fa14 and for the anon who asked for something Stelando
> 
> The first Stelando of a few that have been asked for; hope you enjoy!  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The weather wasn’t the best to be making a long journey in. It was the sort of weather that, if you didn’t have to travel, you would stay at home. But unfortunately they had to be on the road now; They had officially given up their flats and the new tenants had moved in. The only place they had to live was their new house; the first they were moving into together.

“If you want to switch, is OK.” Fernando said, eyeing the slippery roads cautiously. Andrea sent him a small smile.

“You are the one who has been travelling all day. Try to get some sleep.”

“You know will not be able to do that.” Fernando sighed, eyes never leaving the road. “We could do it in shifts?”

“Am fine for now, but if need to stop will let you know.”

“Promise?” Andrea had to chuckle a laugh.

“Am not as stubborn as you.” The Italian pointed out. Fernando folded his arms.

“I know you. Know you would prefer to struggle through the journey so I can rest but do not want you to. Want to help.”

“I know, Fernando.” Andrea sighed lightly, placing a hand on the Spaniard’s knee. “Promise, if I need your help will let you know.”

It was Andrea who had wanted to be moved in together before Christmas. Too many Christmases in the past had been disjointed because Fernando had to travel back to his flat or Andrea had to leave early so the winter weather didn’t trap him. It was going to be their first Christmas living together, neither of them having anywhere else to be.

That was why Andrea was braving the storm; he wanted it to be perfect.

Fernando had been happy to wait until the new year, let the busy holiday period get out of the way before they picked up their own individual lives and combined them in one single location. But he didn’t stand in the way of Andrea trying to make the perfect Christmas. At least they had gotten the snow.

Andrea had been more passionate about the house searching. He clearly had an image in his head that he was trying to find or recreate. Fernando was happy so long as it wasn’t too far from his place of work or Andrea’s so neither of them had too bad of a commute. He’d really left the hunting to his Italian companion. Although Andrea said he wasn’t as stubborn as Fernando, Fernando would argue that the context certainly made a difference.

“If the snow is too hard, we stop.”

“And camp in the back with all our things?” Andrea laughed lightly. Fernando rolled his eyes.

“Know this is important to you but is more important that we get there safely.”

“Is not supposed to snow for much longer. Is still light so will not freeze yet.

“But if it does-”

“-If it does will stop.” Andrea assured. He cupped Fernando’s cheek. “Please try to calm down.”

“The unpredictability makes me nervous.” Fernando muttered.

“Are in safe hands,” Andrea guaranteed. “Will get us home for Christmas.” Fernando couldn’t help the pleasant buzz that filled him; they were heading to their first time.

This Christmas was going to be something special.

\- - -

After swapping drivers about halfway through the journey – mainly to quieten Fernando’s protests – the pair pulled up outside their house. Giddy with happiness, Fernando and Andrea rushed towards the front door, wanting to open it up to their future. Fernando had forgotten how spacious the house was. It seemed lightyears away from the small flat he used to share with two other friends. He felt like he could run circles of the front room alone and get tired out within a few minutes.

“Welcome home.” Andrea sighed contently in Fernando’s ear, wrapping his arms around the Spaniard’s waist. Fernando spun in his hold, wrapping his arms around Andrea’s neck.

“Maybe we should go break in the bed…” Fernando purred, kissing chastely at Andrea’s lips. Andrea chuckled lightly.

“How about we get all the boxes in first and then we’ll think about breaking things in.” Andrea nuzzled against Fernando’s neck. He knew if they enjoyed their house before getting their belongings in the van wouldn’t be unpacked tonight. And, in all honest, there wasn’t a lot in the house. They had brought it unfurnished to save some money and have the ability to design it as they wanted to. That did mean it would probably be a few weeks until it was properly finished. But that would be perfect timing; all ready for family and friends to visit over Christmas week.

“Fine…” Fernando muttered, pouting spectacularly.

“You know if we do not will only sit outside all night. Plus the mattress is in the van.”

“Well now we can do it on the kitchen table if we like.” Fernando smiled, letting Andrea link their fingers as he led them back towards the front door.

“Is also in the van.” Andrea smiled.

“Welcome mat?”

“Fernando, everything is still in the van.”

“Fine…”

“If you can find the rug we now have a fire place.” Andrea said, zipping up his coat as he opened the front door.

He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Fernando move that fast before.

\- - -

Unpacking the van hadn’t actually taken that long, but now Andrea and Fernando were surrounded by a tonne of boxes and no idea where to start. It became clear quickly that they actually barely had any furniture at all. The mattress was going to have to go on the floor until they decided on a bed and the kitchen table was about the only thing that they did have. At least they wouldn’t be eating off their lap.

The first box Fernando had opened – in an attempt to find the rug that his parents had given them as a moving present – had actually been the Christmas box. Andrea found it fitting, unable to hide his laugh as Fernando’s head reappeared from the box donning a Christmas hat. After a little bit of fighting Fernando managed to get the reindeer antlers on Andrea’s head.

“Guess we’re decorating first then?” Andrea joked. But Fernando took that as a green light, starting to extract the branches of the fake tree out of the box. “Fernando, we need to unpack.”

“Can wait.” Fernando smiled, already lost in his new task. Andrea rolled his eyes.

“Are terrible.”

“Come on, would definitely prefer to decorate the house than unpack.”

“So are just leaving the boxes here?” Andrea said, folding his arms. Fernando considered them for a minute before diving back into the box. Andrea just shook his head as Fernando started dressing the closest one in tinsel.

“Now have started decorating, we should finish.” Fernando nodded, returning to sorting branches.

“Please, come and see our new house. No, no, those boxes should be there. See; are decorated.” Andrea said sarcastically as he moved towards Fernando.

“Exactly.”

“I thought you were looking for the rug.”

“You are the one who says we need to be ready for Christmas.” Fernando returned, hanging some tinsel around Andrea’s neck.

“I did, but-”

“-You know if you help we will get this done faster.” Fernando interrupted, pulling out the base of the tree.

“May have to move this if is in the way when we unpack.”

“Is not so heavy; can move it.” Fernando nodded, sitting on the floor to open up the stand. Andrea rolled his eyes; there was no fighting with Fernando when he was like this. Sometimes Andrea forgot just how stubborn Fernando was.

Fernando and Andrea worked in tandem to get the tree put together. After the branches had been sorted into their appropriate locations on the tree, it was as simple as fanning them out to make the tree look fuller.

Boxes had to be opened about halfway through the tree-decorating process as neither of them were tall enough to put the top on the tree. Andrea stabilised the bottom as Fernando climbed up the ladder, using them opportunity to make sure the branches were as they should be. When he turned to climb back down, Andrea was holing the star out for him.

“May as well put it on the top whilst you’re up there.”

“But it should go on at the end.” Fernando countered. Andrea shrugged.

“Maybe is our tradition that it goes on the top at the beginning.” Fernando couldn’t help but smile, taking the star from Andrea. He loved the idea of them having traditions.

Andrea left Fernando untangling lights as he popped down to the supermarket that was at the end of their road to get a few bits for the evening. Feeling festive after their evening of decorating the tree, Andrea selected a bottle of red and a box of mince pies. He would have opted for cooking a roast but after a long day of travelling he certainly couldn’t be bothered with all the effort of cooking a roast and he doubted Fernando could either. He went for a simple pasta with an easy to make pasta sauce, indulging a little more on wine and a mince pies. Smiling all the way back to their house, Andrea couldn’t get over the fact that it was theirs and theirs alone. If he wanted to, he could walk into the house, strip Fernando naked and pour the wine he’d just brought all over his body.

Not that he was going to do that; but it was just nice to know that if he wanted to he could.

He opened the door to see the tinsel had disappeared off the boxes and had appeared to have been wrapped around the banister on the stairs. Fernando had also found their little Bluetooth speaker as Christmas music was softly filling the house. Andrea took the shopping through to the kitchen to unpack and store anything that needed to go into the fridge. Stopping off in the hallway to look through the kitchen box, Andrea extracted two wine glasses before continuing through towards Fernando and the Christmas tree. His eyes locked on Fernando, laying causally on the rug in front of a softly roaring fire.

“You found the rug.” Andrea beamed, moving towards him. Fernando opened an arm out towards him so the older Italian moved into his embrace.

“You found the wine glasses.”

“It was going to be these or mugs; whatever I found first.” Andrea teased, unscrewing the wine.

“Rioja.” Fernando nodded. “Is good.”

“We have mince pies and pasta too.”

“I think we deserve a little rest with our wine in front of the fire.” Fernando smiled, holding the glasses up for Andrea to fill. Andrea took his from the Spaniard, holding it aloft.

“To our new home.” Andrea proposed.

“To our future.” Fernando added, clinking their glasses together. They both took a mouthful of their drink, enjoying the vibrant flavours.

“Tree looks nice.” Andrea said, indicating the tree that was twinkling softly with white fairy lights. Fernando snuggled closer to him.

“Did not feel right finishing it without you.”

“Is this another tradition?”

“I think it should be.” Fernando sighed happily. Andrea kissed the top of his head.

“You can look after the tinsel though, are a master.” Andrea praised, making Fernando blush a little. Placing a soft hand on Andrea’s cheek, Fernando encouraged their lips together.

And that’s how they spent their first night living together; kissing softly in front of a warming fire, the Christmas tree twinkling behind them and surrounded by their lives still packed up in boxes.

The beginning of their beautiful future.


End file.
